In spite of Himself
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: "The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves" by Victor Hugo ; HUDDY ONE SHOT


Hello, my dear readers.

I translated another one of my One Shots to English and here it is. :)

It's kinda fluffy… but I think that's exactly what we need right now.

The story is based on a quote I read sometime ago. I immediately had to think about House and Cuddy while reading it. xD

This OS has absolutely nothing to do with the current storyline…

So you don't have to worry that you want to throw your computer out of the window after reading it xD

A big thank you and an even bigger hug goes to **dreambig_vic** who proof read this fanfic.

I'll shut up now and let you read. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved;<em>

_ loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves"_

by Victor Hugo

* * *

><p><strong>In spite of himself<strong>

The lights were already turned off when she entered the bedroom. She let her bathrobe slide from her body and slipped in bed under the sheets.

After a few moments she felt a strong arm around her. She smiled and snuggled up to the warm body next to her. "Hey", Cuddy whispered.

"Hey."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"You should be. I just had a incredibly hot sex dream staring a incredible hot black haired lady."

"I hope the incredibly hot black haired lady was me otherwise you can go and sleep on the couch. I don't tolerate such dreams about other women in my bed."

She almost could hear House grinning.

"The black haired lady was my boss… You know her, don't you? Long legs, great ass, incredible funbags…"

Now there was also a big grin on her face. "Isn't she the poor lady you always annoy like hell?"

"Yes. But as far as I know she loves it when I do that."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely", he said just before he gave her a tender peck on the lips.

"Do I need to be worried because of the fact that you know your boss that well?"

"You definitely should be worried because I'm completely obsessed with her king-sized ass."

"So, you are cheating on me with your boss?"

"With my super hot boss…", he corrected her. "… who seems to be wearing nothing but a very thin nightgown by the way."

"She is also wearing a slip!"

"Why?"

"Why not!" She could feel his breath in her neck.

"No panties are needed when she is lying in bed with her boyfriend"

"… a boyfriend who can't keep his hands to himself."

He started to kiss her neck.

"You're right", he murmured against her skin. "But who can blame him? His girlfriend is just too sexy."

"And too tired."

"Was the dinner very exhausting?" He sounded serious and she thought she had also recognized the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

"Kind of… The one and only thing these arrogant investors were interested in was, if their names are going to appear on our homepage. One of them even insisted that we name a wing after him. And my cleavage was also something neither one of them could tear his eyes away from." She yawned. "I'm glad to be here again. I almost thought the dinner wouldn't end before midnight."

His hand found hers. "Did you at least get lots of money out of these perverts?"

She nodded. "Yes. And this money is going to our special budget. So that I can bail your ass out of jail next time you decide to do something stupid."

„Who do you think I am?" House tried to sound as indignant as possible.

„A very friendly doctor who never would do stupid things like plugging a knife in the electrical socket or fake Wilson's or my signature." She murmured tiredly.

House: „Of course not... I'd never do such things."

Silence.

Snuggled up on House's side, she could hear his steady heart beat. She loved to be near him. She loved to feel him, to smell him, to lie next to him. If someone would ask her where her favorite place was she would answer without hesitation: In House' arms.

"Cuddy?" His voice was barley louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you want that?"

She knew immediately what he was talking about. She answered: "Yes, I am sure… But we don't have to do it if you aren't. I am happy with you… No matter if we do it or not."

"I am sure about it. I want it because you want it."

"You shouldn't do it because I want it… I told you I could be happy without it. I already am happy."

"I am doing this for us."

"But are you really ok with it? Are you ready for it?"

"Would I have asked you if I weren't?"

"I don't know!", she answered honestly.

"Cuddy?"

"Hm?"

"I do want to."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" his voice was clear. He had no doubt that this was the right decision. "The question is: why do you want to? I am an old cynical idiot who causes you nothing but trouble."

"I know… But you are THE old cynical idiot I want."

House exhaled loudly. He couldn't quite understand why she had chosen him but he just should be glad that she had. "So the 1st of July?"

"The 1st of July." She smiled and nodded. "Dressed in a tux."

"But without a tie!"

"We'll see." Her hand went to his neck and caressed him there before she kissed him softly on the lips. "But don't you dare start talking about the ass of your boss during the wedding."

"But who's ass should I talk about then?"

"How about your wife's?"

Both grinned and then kissed again. Cuddy uttered a satisfied "Mmmhh" when his hand broke his way under her nightgown and started to caress her back.

A small smile appeared on House' face.

He was happy. Truly happy. Because he was loved. Loved for the way he was and for the way he always will be. Loved as much as he loved. Loved in an honest and genuine way. Loved from the bottom of Cuddy's heart.

-End-

Reviews are always very welcome :-)


End file.
